


Everything hurts a little

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Sibling Love, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sammy, brain freeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything hurts a little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Owwwww!'

"Then don't drink it so fast, dummy!"

"It hurts! Why does it hurt?"

"Because you're a freak." Dean pulled Sam to him, massaging his forehead with fingers chilled from clutching his own slushie, willing the brain freeze away.

Sam sniffled and stilled, sighing through his nose, before taking another, slower, sip.

"Why do good things feel bad so many times?" Sam wiped his mouth on his wrist.

"You're getting red all over yourself," Dean grumbled, dipping a napkin in his glass of water and trying to rub the toxic-red slushie dye out of Sam's shirt. Looked too much like blood to be okay. "It's cuz you're a dumb kid and you don't know any better. When you grow up it'll be okay."

"You're a dumb kid," his brother muttered, pulling away from him just enough to take another loud slurp through his straw.

Dean sighed and squeezed Sam around his shoulders, holding on tight since he was letting him and that didn't happen much these days. 

"Nothing good comes free, Sammy," he mumbled. "Everything hurts a little."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Food. Supernatural: Wee!chesters, cold slushies on a hot summer day
> 
> (Slushies are totally a food group! :3)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/537163.html?thread=76600651#t76600651).


End file.
